the ben and hade new years eve special
by benandhadeyaio
Summary: Ben and Hade break up Ben and Mal start to date and Hade is alone at the new years Carlos knows that Hade still lives Ben and Ben still loves hade but Ben does not want to heart Mal's feelings. Carlos is giving Hade till midnight to tell ben the truth or else he tells everyone. This is a version of girl meets world. Also a pet from twilight.
1. Chapter 1

ben and hade had broken up because Mal said she had feelings for Ben and Hade stepped out of the way so love could grow he wanted to keep his best friend things had been awkward between the two

it was 10:00pm

Carlos had told Hade as they were setting things up on the roof for the new years party

Carlos said you have to tell them

i replied I can't it will ruin everything

Carlos said look if you don't tell them and things begin to catch fire you'r gonna end up getting burned

I replied if thats what it takes as I was trying to walk to get more decorations

Then you will force me to tell them myself said the son of Curella de Vill

I then walked away thinking that it was a lie

I saw Mal and Ben standing awkward trying to figure out what to do for midnight

They looked at me and I smiled and walked as if I everything was normal but it was not I felt as if the atmosphere int he room changed and I tried to avoid the for the rest of the night but it was very difficult went to Evie to see if she can give me something to do but she had nothing.

I was thinking about when me and ben broke up

2 weeks ago

Ben you need things I can't give you like kids I said as I was in tears trying to figure out ways for him to make it easier

Ben said as he was also crying "Fine I'm not gonna keep on playing with trash me and Mal will be way happier anyway have a nice life

when he left my room I broke down into tears

Present (10:30pm)

I then started to cry and I headed to the bathroom and got razor blades from the cabinet and slice myself in between my wrist and my elbow

Then the door opened Carlos looked as my arm was sliced

Knowing why I was bleeding he then reminded me about midnight while getting me napkins.

We left and i covered my slice marks and I continued with my first new years outside the isle I tried to hide my depression

My face turned red as I stepped outside in the cold me and Carlos went to Fairy god mother and her daughter also Carlos's girlfriend Jane they were talking to each other about something special they had planned at midnight. I then asked Fairy God mother.

where are we gonna be setting up the noise makers.

Fairy god mother pointed to a box that was being taken upstairs by Jay I walked over as Carlos was putting his arms around his girlfriend.

I asked Jay if he needed any help but turned my aid down again I had nothing to do

If i had nothing to do than I found something I helped Audrey with finding the perfect outfit that was not hard, I helped Lonnie find her paper dragon that she throughs off the building each year I think that is an nice tradition better than mine by a whole mile. My dad would burn me with a a fire cracker it was bad but it was better than nothing I guess.

11:30pm

It was a 30 minutes till midnight we were all on the roof in our best out fit similar to the ones we wore on the coronation day.

I felt like and outcast even among the vks I went to Freddie to see if she was having fun but she was to busy dancing with some other students I saw her dancing and laughed as she and some other students were dancing good is the new bad and I joined and stopped when Ben and Mal joined me.

Everyone danced until the clock struck 11:59 and I was by myself I tried to walk to the exit before it was midnight but when the countdown ended the words "hade still loves ben and he has benign cutting himself because he hates himself for hurting Ben" The room went silent Ben looked at me Evie covered her mouth Ben grabbed my arm and pulled up my sleeve and saw my slash marks I pulled my hand back and I ran to my room and locked my door. I heard Ben yell from the other side saying

Hade unlock the door right now

Ben just shut the fuck up okay" he heard me sobbing

Hade stop putting yourself through pain stop please

You know m-maybe your right m-maybe it's time for the pain to stop

What are talking Hade about open the door

their was a moment of silence than I shrieked out in pain

Ben knocked the door down and saw me on the floor my wrist was bleeding he than picked me up and carried me to the nurse their he met Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Jane and freed. Ben was crying he said "Please don't leave me I love you please don't die i'm sorry I should have fought for our love please be ok"

Mal and Evie were crying and jay was punching the wall Jane was comforting Carlos with a hug.

The nurse âme out and said "He's gonna be ok but were gonna transfer him to the hospital for some therapy before letting him go back" Ben then said I'll stay at the hospital with him to watch him'

* * *

 _ **hope you guys liked it the second chapter will probably be released tomorrow as you can see I used this plot from the show girl meets world.**_


	2. Chapter 2

My heart was ponding I was wide awake seeing Ben asleep in the chair in the chair next to the bed I said under my breath "damn why did I live"I tried to get up but I woke up Ben I looked at him he was almost glaring at me as he came closer I tried to look away and I said "I'm ok Ben you don't have to be here, ok I'm not in the mood for a lecture" he did not say anything he just gave me a hug I felt his hold on me getting tighter.

"Don't you ever do that again"

"Ben please don't"

"I love you please will you marry me"

I slapped Ben and said "Seriously Ben you wait till now to ask me that why could you not have asked me when we together and don't answer that" I started to cry and He said "Is that a no"

I then said "it's a yes Ben I will marry you please your the only ting in this world I have to live for"

He then got in and I was completely happy for the first time in days.

He said "I was gonna ask you on christmas but we broke up"

"I would have stayed" he looked at me as those words came out of my mouth in shock he said

"what"

"I would have stayed with you if you just fought a little more"

he the looked at me and said "I'm sorry" we then shared a kiss more magical then fairy godmother's wand.

* * *

The next day

Evie's eyes were full of tears and her make up was running town her face like waterfalls, Mal was trying to contain her tears but failed, Carlos smiled with his eyes watery, even Jay was crying but only a little and did not admit it.

Mal then said "you idiot why did you have to do that"

"sorry "

Evie then grabbed my hand saying "don't be your alive that is all that matters, but don't do that again we all love you"

"I've got good news, Ben and I are getting married" as those words came out my mouth everyone looked in surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben and I were holding each others hand and were presenting themselves infant of a large crowd and both happy the royal announcer said loudly "In 1 week will be the royal weeding of King Benjamin Florence Adams and Prince Hade, the coronation of the prince will take place in five days" as the crowd cheered I whispered to my soon to be husband "Prince?" he replied "Well since your father is know a King of the underworld we now think of you a prince" I then smiled and we waved and left to prepare Evie was making my coronation outfit which was similar to Ben's but black, grey, fiery blue, and made out of leather she also had to design my weeding outfit plus Ben's and Jay,Mal, Carlos and her own so she's stressed. Mal was in charge of my Hair, I was in charge of deciding the weeding plans and Ben was really trying to help me get ready for the coronation it was all really overwhelming but worth it.

* * *

Our room

I was packing up my Bags and Ben had his arms wrapped around me with nothing on but some baggy sweat pants he said " why are you Packing " I answered " well for the honeymoon and for the day before the weeding" he asked "why the day before the weeding?" I answered "Evie does not want us to see each other from the day before the weeding to the weeding she says for luck or something" he then grabbed me by the waist and said "I will miss you to much" I then kissed him and said "1. it's for luck and 2. knowing how stressed Evie already is crazy stressed do you really want to argue with her" Ben chuckled and said "I guess not but thats just teasing me I want you" I then had a devilish thought and said "ok well since our weeding night is going to be the most magical night of our lives we are not gonna have sex till the honey moon" Ben then said "You're kidding" I said "nope so our night can be magical" He then sighed I then undressed myself and said "but i'm gonna tease the hell out of you" he then laughed and he groaned

* * *

2 days before the wedding

I was getting ready to stay with Mal and Evie and Ben then said "I'm gonna miss you to much" I then said "Don't worry and remember no cold fight just toasty warm" he then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him "You're telling me I can't wait to start a life with you my king" we were about to share a passionate kiss Evie then came and said "come on time to go" we them hurried to finish packing and he said "See you tomorrow for your coronation also for the weeding the next day" I then said "I'll be the one in white leather". Evie basically dragged me back Emma, Andi, Jessie , Maddie, the Panthers Lonnie, Jane, Mal, Audrey, and Freddie were waiting in their Pajamas with a box i Emma's Hand it was full of letters that Emma found in mom's secret room in the realm I read One

 _ **Dear Hade**_

 _ **By now you found out that you have a sister I want you to know that I am sorry my heart belonged to your father but also to Emma's so I cloned my self I've now found that I have died on the Isle so my magic is killing me soon I will no longer**_ ** _exist in this world or any world but I want you to know I love you and your sister so much never forget also when you love yourself that will be me loving you and you have to love yourself on your own to know that_**

 ** _love-Mom_**

Tears formed in my eyes and I hugged Emma she then handed me another

 ** _Dear Hade_**

 ** _This is the happiest day of your life your weeding day after those 21 hours of painful labor( yes 21 hours I never let your father touch me again) I wrote this letter the day after now here you are I want you to know if it's a guy or girl i don't care I will always love you always._**

 ** _love-mom_**

I then wipped the tears from my eyes and then we shared a group hug and I changed into my pjs and we watched some movie about two sisters who were born on halloween and were witches they had to fight something called the darkness it was nice it reminded me of me and Emma we went to sleep early since tomorrow was my coronation.

* * *

the cathedral

I was in a chariot heading towards the the cathedral I was so happy I got their and the crowd was cheering I got their cameras were flashing and I headed up the stairs and I entered I saw Ben in one of the two side to side thrones I walked down the isle the choir was singing and I smiled seeing my friend my new family I was happy I got to the front and kneeled down and fairy godmother said "Do you promise to protect the kingdom" I said "yes" and then she said "you are now King Hade of Aurdon" SHE THEN WAVED HER WAND and said "bibbidi bobbidi boo" and a crown was placed on my head and the crowd cheered we then went to the after party I was nice their were fire works and Ben kissed me but Evie id my face from Ben saying "Ok now the weeding is in 24 hours and 2 minutes" she then got me back to the room we left at 1pm and we just partied a little in the room eating ice cream and talking night had taken over Aurdon and I was talking to Mal and Evie int he bed while the rest were getting more ice cream and popcorn. I said "I never expected this to happen when we were on the Isle getting married, becoming a king" Mal added "Yeah a lot of things are changing" Evie also added "change is good" I then added "Everything is going to be perfect" we fell asleep so did the rest when they got back"

* * *

It was the day of the weeding and I was really excited I was getting ready and Chad entered I asked "what is it chad" he said "Nothing just congrats" I then said "uh ok thanks" he added "you know since you will be starting a family with Ben with dirty blood" I then said "what" he then said "well since you were born on the isle and your not a pure royal or even pure human you will be a burden to him" he smirked I could not say anything he added "well good luck" he left and I started to cry and stopped getting ready".

It was time for the weeding the music was starting Evie and Mal were coming in their grooms maids dresses and then they were waiting for me to come but I did not everyone looking confused and Ben looking heartbroken Evie then painted a smile and said "Friends, family please wait a monument the weeding will resume in just a moment" and when she left the room she screamed "I'LL KILL HIM" Ben then came as well.

Evie entered my room while saying "as soon as i finish using the bathroom you will get such hell" I then wiped my tears Ben entered then saying "Babe I don't know if you seen the calendar but today's date said weeding" I then got up and said "Ben I am not good enough for you, you need someone with blue blood" he then grabbed my arm and cupped my face and said "who said that" and he said "Your mean "bro" chad" he then said "listen it does not matter that you were not born a royal all that maters is that you have a good heart and that I love you were partners" I then kissed him but the moment was gone when we heard Evie drop a bomb and we had laughed I got ready and we continued to the weeding and the song of me going down the isle was turning page and he smiled at me the entire time and I was happy we did not pay attention to Chad and when the weeding was done we then left in a via limo the Bay and he said "My parents gave us our own private island for the honeymoon, it will be like a better version of the isle" he then drove the boat to a house and to was beautiful he then carried me in and we entered he then said "why don't you go take a look around" and I did and he met me in a bed room with a good bed he then said "you want to go for a swim" I then said "yeah just give me a minute" he then smiled went outside and started to undress himself and enter the water. I then prepared my self knowing this will be the moment I finally have sex so I brushed my teeth and cleaned myself it took like 5 minuted I tried to find swim trunks but could not find any so I just went skinny dipping and when I go next to him and he said "You look Beautiful" we then shared a passionate kiss I could see is hard 10 inch cock with perfectly hung balls he then stopped and said "are you sure your ready?" and I nodded and kissed him he then picked me up and my legs were wrapped around his waist and he carried me back to the house and he then put me in the missionary passion and he put in and and I cried out in pain he then kissed my neck and he moved in and out and I was in complete pleasure he then said as he was going faster under the covers "I'm cumming "he then came inside me and he fell on top of me and he said " I love you" and I said "I love you too" we then fell asleep.

* * *

14 days later

I woke up in bed the Ben I saw a note on the fridge when I got up and went to get breakfast I was hungrier than usual so I got up the note said

 **Hade I'm going out for a run did not want**

 **to wake you you just looked too cute be back in a half our for another round :)**

I then ate some cereal but I got sick I ran to the bathroom to throw up and Ben came to comfort me when he helped me up and I felt something inside my stomach so I rubbed it I said "Something just moved" my phone rang and it was Jessie she said "Hade I had a nightmare you were in pain and their was a baby I'll put Emma on" emma then said "Are you all right" I then answered while looking in the bathroom mirror "I do not know em something just moved inside of me" she then said "I just looked it up on the witchapedia since you are a male born from a clone the process of child birth is passed down only generation so it's possible you are carrying a baby I then looked in shock and she said " not a lot of people have survived this" Ben heard everything and got the phone out of my hand and hang it up and packed up our stuff and loaded the boat when getting the last bag he said "Don't worry when we get back we'll get that thing out" Ben said with a serious voice and face i sat in shock to the word thing I thought that thing is our baby, the beast inside Ben had been released.


	4. Chapter 4

We entered the boat and Ben looked at my stomach in disgust so I turned away while he drove the boat we got Back the council, Fairy godmother, and all our friends were their I tried to get out but again something moved this time it hurt I was gonna fall when Ben caught me and Evie pulled me up they took me back to the castle to examine me fairy godmother said the words while the council used spell after spell to only see whats happening to me. When they were done the looked in fear of telling the news I asked "so whats wrong" Lily answered "we have no idea but all we could find out is that the process is faster".


End file.
